Lex
| notes = }} The Lex is a sniper pistol. It's the slowest firing side-arm in Warframe, but has high damage and very high accuracy. The Lex's damage output does not falter at long distances, making it a potent alternative to the Latron, Vectis, and Vulkar. It is capable of dispatching most light armored enemies with a well-aimed headshot. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Puncture damage. Advantages: *Very high damage. *High puncture damage is very effective against the Grineer. *One polarity slot. *Very accurate. *Very good ammunition efficiency. *Good critical chance and damage. *Decent status chance. *Can be purchased directly with credits instead of having to craft. Disadvantages *Slow rate of fire. *High recoil. *Slow reload speed. *Small magazine size. *Has low Slash and Impact damage. Acquisition This weapon can be bought for . Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Well equipped for medium or long range combat, and the Hawk Eye mod can increase zoom to effectivly use as a pocket sniper. *At first the Lex will feel very weak, slow, and bulky. Upgrading it with a Catalyst and/or Forma is advised, as reload speed and fire rate mods are needed as well as damage and multishot. *Recommended to pair this with a close to mid-range primary weapon as its small magazine and longer reload times can be crippling at closer ranges. This weapon is also very useful while playing a support role for its obvious long-range capability and common ammo type. Tips *Barrel Diffusion enables a 120% chance for additional projectiles without ammunition consumption (up to 180% and faster fire rate with Lethal Torrent). This, combined with Hornet Strike will cause damage rivaling most sniper rifles. *Using Gunslinger to increase the firing rate of the Lex makes it a viable weapon in almost any circumstance. *Combining high level Slip Magazine and Ice Storm mods can push the Lex up to 10 rounds per magazine, and by adding good Gunslinger, Quickdraw, and Stunning Speed mods, all drawbacks besides the high recoil will be eliminated. *This weapon conjuncts great with automatic rifles / shotguns, as most of those weapons do not have sniping capabilities. *This weapon can also be a high-risk-high-reward alternative to pair with a sniper rifle, since it can be used to finish off heavy enemies usually in few hits, when you need to reload your rifle, or when you're being surrounded by lightly armored enemies. *Using Steady Hands (which reduces the recoil of pistols) can be very beneficial to the Lex, as the high recoil time between each shot could lead you to death. Trivia *Lex is the Latin word for "law". *The Lex strongly resembles a highly modified M1911A1 - the entire upper portion in particular. It is speculated to be a .45 caliber pistol. It also resembles a SIG Sauer P226 as well. *Lex shares its name with a mission on Ceres. *The Lex visually appears to have two barrels, but the second barrel is, in fact, a recoil spring. *The under barrel attachment is a flashlight. Media Lex.jpg LexColoured.png Lex3.png LexNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Lex reload animation (Click to watch GIF image) Warframe-lex-compare.png|A rough comparison of the LEX to two pistols it resembles; the M1911A1 and SIG Sauer P226 Warframe Lex parts.png|Identifying the parts of the Lex Please To Enjoy Warframe - 26 - LEX - Another Another Look Warframe LEX See also *Aklex, the akimbo version of this weapon. Category:Single Sidearm